Joy's Revenge
by ginnyforthewinny
Summary: Joy is back, Victor is long gone, Trudy is still around and so is the House of Anubis gangg. How will Joy handle Fabian and Nina's relationshipp? Read to find out ;
1. I Will Have You

**A/N: See what I mean? The second HoA fic that I've updated today! Please reviewww!**

Joy's Revenge

Chapter One

**Third Person: **"So Fabian I was thinking. How about we go for a walk? Ya know, catch up, talk a little, and whatnot." Joy asked Fabian in the living room of the house where Amber, Nina, Fabian, Patricia, and Joy sat.

"Joy, I know you and I know what you want. So no Joy, I'm sorry I will not go on that walk with you. I'm with Nina now, if you even care." Fabian retorted, putting his arm around Nina's shoulders and tucking her under his arm.

"Then you also know that I'll stop at nothing to get what I want and what I want right now is you." She said giving Fabian the death glare.

"Well then you'll just have to get over it then Joy." Fabian said fiddling with a piece of Nina's long, curly, brown hair.

"Oh but I won't. Fabian Rutter I will have you someday. No matter what it takes." Joy said dramatically before storming off to what Nina thought was the room Joy, Mara, and Patricia shared. _Well that went well didn't it? _Fabian thought to himself.

**A/N: Well it seemed longer before I typed it... But anyway, review please! **


	2. Abandoned Boarding House

**A/N: Chapter Two anyone?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it 'kay?**

Joy's Revenge

Chapter Two

"Ohhhh Fabian." Fabian heard a faint voice whisper from across the path. Thinking it was only a figment of his imagination, Fabian continued on his way to Calculus. But all too soon he realized it was a mistake.

His mistake wasn't going to Calculus itslef, but going to Calculus _alone_. For the next thing he knew he was being pushed into the only abandoned boarding house on campus and then it all goes blank. Why does ti go blank you ask? Because he was hit over the head by a vase by whoever pushed him in here. He figured it was Joy, but _boy _was he wrong.

**A/N: Shortness! What is wrong with me? Ahhh! I'll keep writing though, maybe a longer chapter will pop up soon? Review pleasee!**


	3. Help Me

**A/N: Chapter Three has arrived! It took me a lil bit esspecially since I still have to work on another story, whoopsies? **

Joy's Revenge

Chapter Three

"Help! Help me! Let me out!" Fabian screamed as he pounded on the door to the abandoned boarding house's cellar. He had been in there for what felt like hours, but in reality it had only been 45 minutes. As for Fabian, he was sore all over; his head, still sore and throbbing from the blow; his fists and forearms all scratched and scraped from banging on the door. But up until a few seconds prior, Fabian had forgotten that he had his phone in the pocket of his pants. So he pulled it out and texted Nina.

_Nina, someone trapped me in the cellar of the abandoned boarding house on campus. Help please. Fast._

**Back in Anubis House**

Nina was still getting ready for school when she heard her phone ding, alerting her that she had a text. So she ran over to her nightstand and checked her text.

**New Text Message: From Fabian**

_Nina, someone trapped me in the cellar of the abandoned boarding house on campus. Help please. Fast._

Nina ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where Trudy was still cleaning up from breakfast.

"Trudy, I don't feel so good. Do you think I could wait and just go to my afternoon classes today?" Nina asked her feigning sickness.

"Oh dearie. Of course. But may I ask, what's wrong?" Trudy asked worriedly.

"Well..It's my womanly problems.." Nina replied awkwardly.

"Oh, oh, oh. I understand. Do you need anything?" Trudy asked her.

"Could I maybe go for a walk? Walking always helped when I was at home." Nina told her.

"Oh of course. But I would recommend getting out of your school uniform and getting into some regular clothes to go for your walk in dearie." Trudy said. So immediately Nina walked up the stairs as fast as she could without making Trudy suspicious. She ran into her room, directly to her wardrobe and pulled out jeans and a hoodie. She slipped her shoes on and walked down the stairs at the same pace as she had come up them and then walking fast paced out the door. As soon as she was out the door she was running across campus to the abandoned house. Nina ran inside at an alarmingly fast rate and down to the cellar. That was when she heard the screaming.

**A/N: Hey, its the longest one yet! Please review! Please please please!**


	4. Let's Get You Out of Here

**A/N: Chapter Four is here!**

Joy's Revenge

Chapter Four

"Fabian! Fabian, listen to me. It's Nina. I'm going to get you out but you need to stop hitting the door alright?" Nina yelled through the cellar door. She hears a muffled response and starts pulling open the door. After many, many struggled attempts, Nina got the door open. She opened the door to see Fabian slid down against the wall next to the door. His head in his hands. She leaned down and wrapped her arms around him.

"Fabian. Fabian it's Nina. You're okay now. Come one, I've got to get you out of here." Nina whispered in his ear.

"Nina?" He asks her looking up from his hands.

"It's me Fabian. Now come on, let's get out of here and back to the house." Nina urged him.

"Alright." He finally answered. So I took him by the hand, pulled him to his feet, and then embraced him in a bone crushing hug. Then I started sobbing.

"Fabian, who did this to you?" Nina asked crying.

"I-I-I don't remember." He said shocked at his own answer.

"Okay, we'll talk about it later. Maybe we can get Amber to hypnotize you," Nina said with a watery smile, "now come on. We need to get back to the house and explain to Trudy what happened." She completed.

"Okay let's go. But one more thing before we go." He said. After saying that, he pulled away from the hug, but pulled Nina close again and brought their lips together.

"Nina," Fabian whispered after breaking the kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too." Nina whispered kissing his lips once more.

"We need to get out of here don't we." Fabian said.

"Yes. But we can explain to Trudy that you're sick and you can't go to school." Nina told him.

"Okay. But I want you to stay with me. I'm still not very comfortable in that house without you." Fabian explain his cheeks flaming.

"I can do that. I already told Trudy I wasn't feeling well so maybe if I told her that my walk didn't help, she'll let me stay back." Nina explained.

"Okay." He said smiling.

**A/N: Soooo? What did you think? Please please review! :D it would mean the world to me (:**


	5. So, How Was I?

**A/N: Chapter Five is here! I hope y'all like it :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis. Although it would be soo cool :) I would get to talk to Brad Kavanagh! **

Joy's Revenge

Chapter Five

"Nina, there you are. You had been gone for so long I thought I was going to have to come find you. Fabian? Sweetie, why aren't you at school with everyone else?" Trudy asked Nina and Fabian when they walked into the kitchen.

"Sorry Trudy. I just got so caught up in the landscape. It's so beautiful here. But then I found Fabian vomiting into the bushes so I brought him back here. And I hope you don't mind, but I don't think that I can go to my afternoon classes either, my walk didn't help." Nina explained rubbing her lower stomach gently.

"Of course dearie. And Fabian should stay home as well. I need to go to the store also. Will you two be alright?" Trudy said worriedly.

"Oh of course. Mine is just my...'ya know' problems and I can help Fabian with anything he needs. And if Mick wouldn't mind I think it would be best if I stayed in there with Fabian for the night. Mick could stay in my room with Amber." Nina told her.

"Yes, yes. I'll tell Mick when he gets back from school. But for now, go gather all the things you'll need for the night and take them to Fabians room. And I best be getting on my way. It's a long way to town from here." Trudy told us before grabbing her coat and purse. Nina and Fabian waved to Trudy as she left and as soon as she was out of eyesight, they began to speak.

"So? How was I?" Nina asked.

"Perfect. As always." Fabian exclaimed pulling her into the circle of his arms.

"Thanks." She said blushing.

"You're very welcome." He said kissing her lips tenderly when she looked up.

**A/N: Short I know. And I'm sorry. But I thought I should update. Even though I already have twice today. I felt like I should. :) I hope you liked it! Revieww! :D**


	6. I'm Going to Go Talk to Joy

**A/N: Alright, well here's Chapter Six, I asks some people and they all wanted some Fabian fluff and then I had one person say that they wanted to see Nina confront Joy about trapping Fabian in the cellar.**

Joy's Revenge

Chapter Six

"So Fabian. What do you want to do? We still have about 5 hours before anyone gets back from school so we have a while. And we have about 2 hours until Trudy gets back." Nina asked Fabian.

"We could do a duet. You singing, and me playing the guitar." Fabian said drowsily.

"Fabian, how hard did you get hit in the head?" Nina exclaimed when she saw a drop of what looked like blood running down his neck. She got on her knees and scooted her way over to the right side of Fabian's neck (from where she was sitting) and tentatively touched her finger to the dripping red spot. After taking her finger away from the drop she knew it was blood. She had been around it enough to know. Her great-aunt Abigail was a diabetic and she got the shakes alot when she stayed with Nina and her Gran so most of the time Nina had to be the one to test her blood sugar.

"Fabian! You're bleeding! Come to the bathroom and let me get a better look." Nina said grabbing his hand and standing up, pulling Fabian up in the proccess. After dragging him to the bathroom and sitting him down on top of the toilet **(A/N: with the lid closed guys, don't let thoughts rome that far.) **Even after he sat down Nina couldn't see the wound very well.

"Fabian? Do you think you could sit on the floor in front of the toilet please? I can't see the wound very well." She asked him gently.

"Okay." Fabian answered getting down from the toilet and getting into the floor. Nina sat down in the same spot Fabian was earlier. From there I was able to see the wound _much _it was _bad_. There was blood all over the skin around it. The wound was only about an inch long, but it wasn't very deep either. But you know what they say, head wounds bleed worse than regular ones. She was going to have to clean it out with alcohol though.

"I'm going to have to clean out the spot with a Que-Tip with alcohol on it. It's going to burn but I have to clean it out." Nina told him.

"It's okay. But you're going to have to make it up to me." Fabian answered tapping his bottom lip and leaning his head back.

"Oh alright." Nina answered him kissing him Spider Man style. After about 45 seconds Nina broke away deciding she needed to clean his wound more than she needed to kiss him. So after she broke away, she got up off of her seat, having to stand on one leg for a second to bring her leg over Fabian's head. She walked over to the medicine cabinet above the sink and got out the rubbing alcohol and a couple Que-Tips. Nina opened the alcohol once she got over to her seat on the toilet and put the Que-Tip in it when the liqiud was close enough and dunked the Que-Tip in and then took it out and spread apart Fabian's soft, brown hair and slowly drug the Que-Tip across the wound. Hearing Fabian hiss softly as the alcohol drenched the wound. After taking the alcohol Que-Tip off of Fabian's scalp, Nina gently blew on the wound.

"Alright. I'm done." Nina said with a smile.

"Good." Fabian replied coolly. "So can we go back to my room now?" He asked.

"Sure." Nina replied grabbing his hand and pulling him up. They walked back to Fabian's room and layed down on Fabian's bed snuggled close together; their hands tangled together between their chests and their legs tangled together. They were both napping when a slam of the front door woke up Nina. She knew that by that storm, Joy was back. And Nina knew just what she needed to do. So Nina gently slipped out of Fabian's warm, soft, strong grip as not to wake him up, and when she got untangled she kissed Fabian awake just like any good girlfriend would do. When he wouldn't wake up she started tickling his sides. That woke him up. He started laughing out loud and writhing around like an inchworm.

"Stop! Stop, NIna stop!" He said laughing. Nina stopped tickling him allowing him to catch his breath.

"Fabian. I'm going to talk to Joy alright?" She tells him.

"Alright." He said kissing her gently before she leaves.

"Hurry back." He whispers.

"I will." Nina says with a smile before shutting the door quietly.

**A/N: I loved this chapter :) i got some fluff, and Nina and Joy's talk is coming in the next chapter! :D review! oh and did i mention that this is the longest chapter so far? i know right! With 892 words!**


	7. Maybe She Didn't

**A/M: I feel bad, I haven't updated in forever. And I'm really sorry! I really am! Well here it is! :D**

Joy's Revenge

Chapter Seven

"Joy! Joy I need to speak with you!" Nina yelled through the house stomping down the stairs as fast as lightning.

"What do you want Nina?" Joy sneered.

"Why would you lock Fabian in cellar of an abandoned House? And hit him over the head with something hard enough that he _may _had a slight concussion?" Nina screamed.

"I didn't!" Joy defended.

"Oh really? Then why don't I believe you?" Nina screeched.

"Maybe because you're a prat!" Joy said.

"_I'm _the prat? Really? Whatever." Nina said flippantly.

"Yes infact you are!" Joy said.

"Just tell me why you did that to Fabian! You really hurt him. By the time I found him he just broke down into my arms. Do you know how much it takes for him to do that?" Nina shouted at Joy.

"I honestly don't know why you would think that I would hurt Fabian!" Joy finalized before stalking off.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you said, and I quote, 'Fabian Rutter I will have you someday. No matter what it takes.'" Nina mocked as Joy stomped up the stairs.

_Maybe Joy _really _didn't do it. She seemed like she was telling the truth. Maybe I'll ask Fabian when he wakes up... _Nina thought to herself as she walked back to Fabian's room.

**A/N: It's so short but I couldn't decide what else to put in it. Sorry! Review!**


	8. I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!

**Dear My Amazing Reviewers That I Love ALOT,**

** I am so tremendously sorry, but I cannot continue writing this story. I no longer know where it is going. I am so sorry; I know that I said I would never discontinue a story, but this story isn't going anywhere. I love you guys so much and I hate doing this-and I hate it!-but I have to :/ If anyone would like to continue this story, feel free. Just notify me first please. If and once someone does notify me that they would like to continue this story themselves, I will post another author's note and notify all of you guys. I am soooooooooooooooooooo sorry. Even more sorry than any of you could ever believe! I love you guys like I love my puppy :] and I hate doing this, but I had to.**

** Love,  
****Earlie-Birdie-Girlie or Magen.**

**PS- And if you do like my writing, you can check out my other House of Anubis fics. I actually know where those are going :/ **


	9. Author's Note

**Dear Readers,**

**Someone has finally adopted the story Joy's Revenge. Their name is **sky651 **she should be posting soon so I hope you enjoy the story. **

**Love, **

**Girlie**


End file.
